Dreamful Sleep
by Amm Nita
Summary: Harry Potter after his sixth year and after defeating the Dark Lord finds life very hard to bear, though finds comfort in someone that has experienced the same pains, but is someone very unlikely. HPSS Slash! R&R Please!
1. Potter!

Dreamful Sleep

"Potter" Snape was standing at the front of the classroom with more then just an angry face on, he was fuming. Gryffindor and Slytherin's alike were moving away, if they were to stay anywhere near their professor they would most likely have chocked from the smoke that was literally poring out of Snape's ears (who knew things like that actually happened). "Potter" Snape bellowed for the sixth or was it seventh time, people were too scared to even think of such trivial things at a time like this.

Hermione and Ron knowing just how angry Snape could get had moved so that their backs were against the back wall. Hermione had only just enough time to run and defend Harry, for Snape was taking his long proud strides and no longer trying to be graceful he was so angry. "Professor I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this," she was trying to sound as sweet and calming as she could.

But this just seemed to angry the already fuming Snape even more. "Yes I'm sure there is Ms. Granger and I plan to find out right now," the last two word were done with such command that Hermione quickly moved away. "Mr. Potter, would you kindly wake up!" It was done loud enough to wake up a troll though with some sweetness (only a little mind you) but nothing.

At this not only did Harry Potter best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger worry, but Snape was worried himself. Hermione moved with caution towards Harry as to not alarm the professor, it worked, Snape saw what she was doing and moved back slightly. At this point everyone in the classroom including Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter nemesis for almost six whole years but was no longer for after the summer holidays ended after their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco had given up on laughing at and teasing Harry because Harry just wasn't interested anymore. Everyone had noticed it after Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived had survived and defeated Voldermort, the darkest and most evil in the world, once again and the Weasley family and especially Dumbledore, the headmaster of this excellent school was proud to say for good.

What everyone had noticed is that Harry had gotten worse at his studies; he has almost failed all his O.W.L's and with dumb luck scraped by with passes, and his quickness and sharpness in Quidditch was so bad that his title of captain and seeker were so close to being taken away from him, that he couldn't even laughed about it; when so many times before he would have laughed in the face of danger let alone this. His friends had noticed that he wasn't in bed every mornings and definitely not when they went to bed, so they didn't even know if he even came to bed or not.

Slowly Hermione moved to Harry and put a hand and his back, but withdrew it suddenly, "he's cold," she announced. Snape quickly moved her aside and crouched down to Harry height and felt his forehead, it was hot, very hot it was after this that he noticed he was taking very shallow breaths, he felt his pulse it was slow, too slow to be normal.

After this Snape made a quick decision, "everyone go back to your common rooms, Mr. Weasley take the Gryffindor's and Mr. Malfoy take the Slytherin, I don't want to see anyone anywhere but their common rooms." He said in a threatening voice, he stopped Hermione "Now I want you to get the headmaster and bring him to the hospital wing. Go" he added when he could she didn't want to leave her best friends.

He watched as Hermione left and quickly took Harry to the Fireplace and flooed to the infirmary where a very startled Madame Promfery sat reading a book 'Advance Medicine Potions and Their Uses'. Snape had lent it to her but this was no time to remember things that was not needed to be remembered, not at this point in time anyway. Poppy seeing who the boy was in Snape's arms was she straight away told Snape what to do.

"Put him on this bed," she pointed to the one closes, which was the one right next to her office. Snape did just that not wanting to argue that he was being bossed around. "What happened Severus?" She asked the potions master Severus Snape.

He replied as calmly as he could, "I don't know really, not long after the class started Potter fell asleep, and he would not wake when I called him. That was when I realized something was wrong and so I brought him here." 'Not quite true but it's enough that it's the simpler version of what happened' he thought to himself. Snape may seem to hate the boy but truth be told ever since the boys fourth year when Severus had told Harry, the minister for magic and who ever else was in the room that he was a death eater and especially after Harry fifth year when things started to get more and more serious and plans were being made to take down the Dark Lord, which meant that Severus and Harry were working close together and had in fact formed a small friendship but of course that was only to be show to each other out side of class and away from seeing eyes that was not Dumbledore.

While Severus was lost in his thoughts Poppy was checking Harry over and then suddenly Albus Dumbledore open the door so hard that it cracked the wall and made an sickening crunch where the door now had a crack down it. "Albus calm down," Poppy tried to reassure him, "Potter is in no immediate danger, just give me a few moment and things will be fine."

But things were not fine all three of them could tell, but no one was going to argue so Albus and Severus left Poppy to check Harry over. "I've sent Ms. Granger back to her class mates," Albus stated when he had finished with his dramatic entrance. "She has told me of Harry situation in school and his sleeping habits, do you know of them?"

"Yes headmaster I do, after Draco and Harry have become more or less friends he has been asking Granger what was wrong and she told him which just shows you how worried she is for him and so of course Draco was just as worried as he had come to me." Severus said with a worried expression.

"I'm pretty sure there is nothing to worry about Severus, I'm sure he's still trying to get over last school year, that was his most trying by far and it may be he is a little sleep deprived," Albus tried to reassure Severus, but Albus wasn't so sure himself because for once the usual twinkle that was in his pure blue eyes had gone out like a candle in a draft and so what Albus just said was not working on Severus. He was sitting there with a worried and guilty face because he knew that if Harry had come to him he could have had a sleeping potion for Harry.

His worry increased when Poppy still hadn't come out after almost and hour, she had come out a few time to get an potion, but would not talk to them. While Severus worried himself until he thought he might go gray, up in Gryffindor tower Hermione could swear on Hogwarts: a History that Ron was actually going gray and starting to lose his hair, but she then thought he was only losing his hair because his was pulling at it.

"Ron stop that!" Hermione commanded, but it didn't work he still worried and pulled at his hair. "I'm sure Harry's fine" she had been saying this over and over, but now even she was starting to doubt her own words.

"Yeah, I know that but don't you think they would have told us that themselves and not let us wait here, while we worry and they could be having a nice chat with Harry," Ron inquired. Hermione didn't know what to say so she just sat there in front of the fire and waited, and of course worried for Harry life, which she hoped beyond hope was fine and that they hadn't told us anything because he was dead and was going to tell the whole school at lunch 'No' she told herself; that was not the case, but by every passing second that was slowly becoming the case a least she hoped not.

Behind them the rest of the seventh year were just as worried, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were holding each holding each other crying silently, not caring that later if Harry survived, they were teased about it because they didn't care that they were holding each other that it look like they were gay because they were and they silently agreed that once this was all over and either Harry died or lived, 'No after Harry lived, for he will' they told their minds, they were coming out and telling everyone.

Neville Longbottom just sat silently in a corner saying nothing and expressing nothing in face or mind, he was so worried for Harry that he was actually forgetting to think, though a one Draco Malfoy was wishing he could do the same. Draco was sitting in his room on his bed with his knees tucked up tight to his chest with his arms around them and his chin resting on the tops of his knees, trying desperately not to think of what horrible situation his new found friend was in.

Outside he could hear the rest of the rest of his seventh year, some were talking and laughing, but their laughter didn't last long because even though mostly all of them hated Potter with a passion, they could not help but think this is the boy who not only defeated the Dark Lord, their master but had set them free. Of course they still had their dark marks, but there was no Dark Lord to control them through it and for this they owed Harry their lives. Many were real Death Eaters that wished dead all muggles (non-magical people) and mudbloods (witches or wizards born from muggle parents), but many were also acting as spies, so it was very two sided when the war was taking place for real.

Spies were told to take of robes and masks, this included Severus and a few other adult Death Eaters from the inner circle, no one wanted to harm someone that was actually on there side. This was Harry idea everyone had thought of it but Harry taking charge as always had told everyone this and everyone did just that. When Harry told his plan to everyone, ministry (even though he knew the ones that were faithful were to brain washed by Fudge too much to listen), the Order and of course the old D.A. (Dumbledore's Army) from Harry's fourth year and new recruits from the Fourth year's up, Harry had made a point of this that no one under fourteen could enter, they had a listened, to every part and did what they were told.

Returning to our most definitely greying haired (or was it just the light) Severus and an even more worried (if that was possible) Albus Dumbledore, they were as we left them sitting in the same chairs waiting for Poppy to come out and bring them good new, if not good then at least news that could help in the search for a cure if need be. But the next time they saw Poppy was she was going to the store cupboard where they had expected her to bring more dark red potions and some clear coloured ones, but this time she has brought out with her two thick blankets.

Albus and Severus gave each other a quizzical look but then they slowly began to put two and two together and they found that Harry state wasn't as serious as they has thought, but this though was shattered when a relieved but still very worried Poppy walked out from behind the curtains and gave them a reassuring look. "I think what you are both thinking is correct but there is something else I need to tell you. Headmaster if we could go to your office I will you tell you both my findings"


	2. A Ghost?

A/N well after ten days of suffereing here is your answer to my cliff hanger :)  
And valanthe you are about to read what she said enjoy :D

Disclamier - I own nothing but the plot but thats enough!!!

A Ghost?

They walked in silence as if in mourning to Dumbledore's office (though they were not) to discuss Harry condition. "Kit Kat" Dumbledore said to the gargoyle and instantly it moved to reveal a winding staircase which they climbed. They entered a circular room in which many strange yet wonderful instruments were laid out. "Take a seat", Dumbledore offered once the door was closed.

Dumbledore took his usual seat behind his desk, while Poppy chose to take the one opposite and Severus being the way he is, chose to just lean against the wall with his arms crossed in front of himself. "Now Poppy tell us what is wrong with Harry so we can be able to help him."

"Albus," Poppy started uneasily, "…..Albus, well lets start with the basics you saw the two potions bottles I took to Harry." They nodded "Well I'm sure Severus guessed what they were correct?"

"I believe they were a heating potion and a sleeping potion," Severus replied calmly, yet you could see in his eyes that he did not like where this conversation might lead.

Poppy gave him a small nod to confirm this for both Severus and Albus. "Both potions were to solve two problems that are linked," Poppy explained to them. "The heating potion was because Harry has or I hope had slight Hypothermia-"

"I know the castle is cold but it's not cold enough to give a student Hypothermia. That is unless a student was wearing a minimal amount of clothes and no shoes," stated Albus. "Anyway last time I checked we were still in October."

"You are right Albus; he could not have gotten Hypothermia from inside the castle. He was outside." It took a few minutes for this new piece of information to set in. Were all three of them were thinking of how Harry so likes to break the rules a lot of the time, but they didn't know he would do something so dangerous. For they all knew Voldermort was dead but they also knew that there were still a lot of Death Eaters that wish for their master's dream to become a reality. So they did not understand why Harry would do something that he knew was very wrong, even life threatening.

It also took a few more minutes for someone to break the silence. That someone was Severus, "That does make sense if you think about it." The other two turned to him to see how he made any sense of Harry's almost stupidity. "Since the Dark Lord's death at Harry's hands, he has been come more and more distant from everyone, even his friends. This is because a least it seems the most logical, for it was Harry's first kill. I know it sounds horrible putting it like that, but before he actually killed the Dark Lord he had only wounded the Death Eaters that he had came across. Harry used up a lot of energy in this fight, he fought not only humans but Dementors, Giants, Vampires and even trolls from all over the world, so when he finally got to the Dark Lord it must have been very hard for Harry to keep up enough strength and will power to not just give up when he saw him." Severus finished with his chin resting on this chest and the other two looking still confused but seeming to understand the situation Harry was in.

"So in truth Harry midnight walks are really just an act of confusion and trying to get away from it all." Albus said looking satisfied with this answer.

"No, no Headmaster," Severus said annoyed, now looking at Albus square in the eyes. "Do you not understand? Harry has been through a great deal and he isn't confused or trying to get away from anything, he doesn't want to be around the people that more or less forced him to kill." The look of pure annoyance and anger showed clearly on Albus's face he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Severus who started to speak to again. "I am not blaming you, but everyone that was there that day when Harry and the Dark Lord faced each other for their last duel. You probably have no idea what it is meant to feel like when you are surrounded like an animal in a cage and forced to do something you do not want to do."

"It sounds as if you've had experience and you know exactly what Harry feelings are, so please inform us." Poppy inquired looking quite annoyed.

"Yes Poppy I have felt like Harry did," Severus stated not really wanting to tell them exactly what situation he was in but he could at least tell them how he felt. This seemed to be the only way to get them to listen to him. "You would not be able to understand his feelings, (my feelings) on this matter but I will try my best. Our situations are not the same but the deeds in which we were meant to perform are similar, though there is an age gap. While Harry is seventeen, I was nearing twenty but I was still just as scared just as oblivious to the out come of our decisions. As you know Albus even since my fifth week of being a Death Eater I have regretted it, what I felt was nothing more than hatred towards my self and others who put me in my position-"

"But Harry would never wish ill of us," cried Poppy amazed at what Severus was presuming.

"I think there is more to this hatred than meet the eye Poppy, lets just hear Severus out," Albus said trying to calm a already stressed out Poppy and not only because of what Severus was inquiring.

"You are right Albus, if Harry is feeling just one tenth of what I felt toward the Dark Lord and his so called followers, then I am surprised he has not tried to kill you instead of slowly making himself waste away." Severus grew silent for a time taking a few deep breaths trying to find how he was going to say his next piece. The others waited patiently not wanting to say anything in case he did not tell them anymore. "The only reason I can see for this is that he either loves you all too much, even after all that you have done to him and finds it hard to bring himself to the thought of killing you, let alone actually performing the deed. Or he thinks you to powerful to be able to kill you, which leads me to this that he hates you can come from the reason that you could have easily have killed the Dark Lord yourself but instead you sent Harry to try six times and the first being only when he was eleven."

Severus stopped as fast as he had started that explanation, he had expected to be told why both reasons were insane and even the thought of wanting to kill any one of the staff or Order. But nothing was said, he actually look up to see a pair of eyes looking at him in understanding rather than thinking him insane.

Seeing the look passing between the two men Poppy shouted, "I CAN NOT believe you Albus Dumbledore, you actually believe that Mr. Potter's condition was caused by us, it's absurd, complete insanity." Poppy was on her feet looking into Albus's eyes so she knew he was listening.

Albus came out of his stupor and thought for a moment, "I am afraid to say Severus that Poppy has a point and I have something to say in my defence. I could not kill the Dark Lord even if I had wanted to-"

"And why would that be, you are stronger than the Dark Lord and Harry combined," Severus shot back in anger.

"Because of the Prophecy Severus, the Prophecy," Albus replied calmly.

Severus looking as if he was about to burst a blood vessel simply said, "But the Prophecy never said Harry could not have help in defeating the Dark Lord," and with that he left.

Severus simply pushed himself off the wall and when to the door, opened it and was gone leaving two very surprised Profossors. Though if you looked closer you could see in their eyes the shame and guiltiness of what they had really done to Harry the one that was meant to save them all, 'but' they thought 'did he really have to have done it all alone.'

Severus felt a whole load better after finally being able to say that out loud, though he felt guilty for not being able to say it sooner for it could have prevented Harry present condition. As he slowly made his way back to the dungeons of the school, he could hear the sounds of doors opening as students where about to make their own way toward the Great Hall for lunch. Not paying any attention to his surrounding, Severus did not see a black hooded figure walk by him. It was not until a few seconds later that he realized that was a Death Eater no surely not but it was too tall for any student and no teacher would dare dress like that anymore. For even Severus had taken up to weary navy colours or rarely something lighter.

But when he finally turned no more than four seconds later all he saw was a bunch of frightened fourth year girls, that after just giggled and wandered off. If you had been looking carefully enough you might have seen a small smile grace his lips but it was soon gone as if it was never there. But none the less he did find that rather amusing that girls now, that used to get a scare from Professor Severus Snape ran away screaming or crying, just simply giggled.

Severus though was still not sure exactly what he had seen though he was sure he saw neither ghost nor ghoul or phantom or menace. He could have sworn that it was a real man, a Death Eater. Not wanting to think about it and blaming it on his late night marking and the few nightmares he still gets from the battle; he continued he was back to his quarters.

Though he did not get far because once again something happened; something that was so real that everyone turned to look in the direction of the noise. Severus would never forget that sound, for he and all others heard the high pitched scream of Harry Potter. Though before anyone could tell this to him he had whirled around and sped up the stairs before the last head had turned. Everyone knew who that scream belonged to, for they had heard it a few times before in the night.

Severus weaved and pushed and actually flung poor Professor Flitwick to the ground, before reaching the doors of the infirmary. He blew them off their hinges with a simple spell and though still out of breath from running up at least ten or more flights of stairs, he could not help but have both voice and breath taken away from him. For the sight that meet his eyes was the worst he could have imagined, even with not Dementors in the room all happiness, all light seems to drain away from the sight Severus would never be able to forget.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ha! another cliff hanger I think I'm going to do one every time makes sure you come back right Emerald?

Lillinfields - sorry its another cliff hanger, I couldn't resist

Emerald-sliver Serpent - Thank you very much and yes if I can find a good intense story line it will get much more intense (well actually it already is :D)

sesshyluver03 - sorry to hear you hate cliff hangers though when your the one writing them it feels great bwahahahahahah cough cough

And I'm not sure if they'll see this but I want to thank the Anonymous Tipster wpd147 for helping me see what in my story would need to be improved and don't worry later on their friendships will be explained, I even know how it's just about writing it now!!!!! ''


	3. Murdering Friends

**Gomennasai, gomennasai, ****gomennasai, ****gomennasai, ****gomennasai, ****gomennasai, ****gomennasai, ****gomennasai, ****gomennasai,** I'm really really sorry (gomennasai) and sorry for the really really long wait and yes I know this is shorter than my other chapter, but I thought better short then waiting another month or longer right. So here it is chapter three:

Murdering Friends 

He couldn't believe what he saw in front of him, it was so unbelievable that he himself, Severus Snape almost fainted from the site he saw. How could this be happening, it was impossible, Severus couldn't get his mind around the site that lay before him. He couldn't understand why this way happening, why these people were doing such a thing. Was it his fault, no it couldn't be, could it?

He couldn't see Harry, he knew he must be there, but he couldn't see him. For in front was a crowd of people some he knew some he didn't, but the one thing that made the scene so unbelievable was the fact that the people he did know couldn't be doing what they were doing could, they? The people he knew, which were all witches or wizards had there wands pointing towards where Harry must be. Though yes there was people that were Death Eater but they were in prison and some on the run, so why would they risk coming here. Was it to finish their master's wish?

No they can't be here, this can't be real for the next people he saw made him have to close his eyes say to himself that it wasn't real and then open them again, but no they were still there. Albus, Minerva, Poppy, mainly the whole staff were there pointing there wands at the place where Harry must be. Wait is it really Harry there, or is it someone else? No, no that was Harry, Severus finally started to use his ears and not just his eyes, Harry was still screaming. It was always, "No, no don't do this I know I have betrayed you but please don't kill me, don't?" He must have been crying as well, for Severus could hear it in his voice, why were they doing this?

Why does Harry think he has betrayed us, he's the one that saved us, he's the one that saved Severus. Ever since their friendship began, Harry had been full of life but ever since he had killed he didn't even talk to Severus. Severus understood Harry better than anyone, even better than Ron and Hermione. So why does Harry say that he betrayed us? That is when someone spoke, he was a short fat man wearing a very smart suit, though he wasn't a wizard he was holding a gun instead of a wand, "How could you do this boy, how could you do this to this world." How odd it didn't quite sound real that voice, Severus was troubled by this.

"Harry we put our faith in you how could you do this," what that was Hermione. This is all wrong, Severus really didn't understand this. He had to stop this now, but how what would be the reaction if he jumped in now and told all these people to stop what they were doing. He had to try though, but with his first step he walked straight over the door that he had blown of its hinges. Though even with the sound of breaking wood the people around Harry did not look, this was getting weird, but even so he could hear Filius, "Sorry Harry but this is your punishment."

Severus saw wands being raised to cast certain spell and guns being cocked. Wait there was something wrong with this picture, Filius how, when, why? Severus had sworn that he said unfortunately knocked him to the ground when racing up here. There in a split second before anything happened, Severus ran forward shouting, "This isn't real!" He knew this for two reasons one for the fact that Filius was here and second for the fact that over all the heads of people he saw himself, and that as we know is impossible unless he was using a time turner, but he couldn't see why.

Severus pushed his way through everyone; he felt like he was walking through water, the air was thick around here. When he reached Harry he was sat up with his knees drawn in and he was crying silently. He walked forward to Harry and told Harry to look at him when he didn't Severus got a hold of his chin and made him look at him. His eyes where closed, "Harry?" he questioned but no response, this is odd, there's only one explanation. "Harry wake up," still no response so Severus said it louder and louder until Harry did finally did open his eyes, he still seemed distant but at least he seemed ok. Severus hadn't noticed it until now but everyone had disappeared.

"Harry what wrong? What was that all about?" Severus needed to know this and hoping that Harry would talk to him he asked it before anyone else could.

It took a while for Harry to think of who he was talking to him, but when he did he once again buried his head and started crying again, but he did reply, "I didn't kill Tom, I couldn't."

Severus was shocked, "But Harry I'm sorry to say you did, we all say his body."

"Did you now, you saw my body there dead. That's quite shocking, but then if I'm dead how can I be here right now?"

Severus turned around and came face to face with the person he thought he would never see again. Harry wasn't lying he hadn't killed Voldermort after all, and to make matters worse he had a wand and it was pointed straight at his heart.

A/N Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry, I know, I know it's another cliff hanger I wan't going to but thats how it turned out, sorry and sorry about the gomennasai, I like Manga and Anime. Still no beta, but bare with me my writing ok? and for me being cruel, I say Bwahahahahahahahaha and for people wanting to ring my neck, I say not if I ring yours first. Please review and I might put up the next chapter sooner than last time, in other words under a month.


End file.
